


Toda una vida

by Brainzs



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Aunque si alguien lo lee y le gusta me hará feliz :_D, Chorradas por un tubo, Gen, Nada serio, Preveo angst, Tan solo necesitaba un sitio donde recopilar todo esto :_D, Yo lo dejo caer
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 19:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brainzs/pseuds/Brainzs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Básicamente, un conjunto de relatos sobre la infancia de Bofur, porque es el personaje que llevo en un RP y quería que tuviese un transfondo acorde con las cosas que han ido pasando en dicho RP. La razón de colgarlo aquí es básicamente que necesitaba un sitio donde tenerlo todo ordenadito. Buenos días :_D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toda una vida

-¡No pensamos bañarnos! ¡Ya nos bañamos hace tres días!

Eso gritaban dos pequeños enanos que corrían, cogidos de la mano, el mayor de los dos tirando del pequeño, zigzagueando entre los sorprendidos enanos que caminaban por ahí.  
Pese a su pequeña edad y corta estatura, y la ya incipiente redondez del menor de los dos hermanos, llevaban una considerable ventaja frente a su perseguidor, que hacía lo que podía por esquivar a los transeúntes, las palabras "perdón" y "lo siento" permanentemente en su boca, probablemente debido a que, rodeados como estaban de gente, era difícil seguirles el rastro.

-¡Por aquí! -gritó el mayor de los dos, girando rápidamente hacia una galería que se alejaba de la principal, arrastrando al pequeño tras de si, que no paraba de reírse. Sin detenerse un instante y, sin saber realmente hacia donde estaban yendo, pues ninguno de los dos estaba prestando mucha atención a nada que no fuese el suelo que tenían justo delante, se encontraron con unas escaleras. Pararon un momento a recuperar el aliento y, mientras el más pequeño echaba la vista atrás para comprobar que su perseguidor no hubiese ganado demasiado terreno, el mayor miraba con curiosidad las escaleras. Nunca habían estado en esa zona, lo cuál era compresible, dado el inmenso tamaño de la ciudad y, como a cualquier niño revoltoso, le picaba la curiosidad.

-Venga, vamos -Bofur tiró del pequeño Bombur, que aún seguía con la mirada perdida, hacia las escaleras. -Aquí no nos encontrarán jamás. -Y comenzaron a subir con paso lento.

Sin soltarse la mano, miraban a un lado y a otro, las paredes, el techo, los escalones tallados directamente sobre la piedra de la montaña. Eran unos niños, pero eran enanos, ante todo, y las tallas que decoraban el pasadizo eran con creces mucho más hermosas que a las que estaban acostumbrados en las zonas más bajas.

-No deberíamos estar aquí... -Susurró Bombur, una vez llegaron al final de las escaleras. Y probablemente no deberían. No estaba estrictamente prohibido para nadie subir a esas zonas, pues, al fin y al cabo, las puertas de Erebor, entre otras muchas cosas, estaban en esos niveles. Pero no era un lugar para travesuras. 

Se quedaron quietos y en silencio al final de las escaleras, mirando la gran sala a la que habían llegado con los ojos muy abiertos. Varios enanos paseaban por allí, enfrascados en sus pensamientos. Les pareció ver a lo lejos también varios guardias y recularon hacia las escaleras de nuevo, algo asustados. Eran unos niños, al fin y al cabo. Pero Bofur, aún curioso y sin ninguna gana de volver a casa porque sabía lo que le esperaba, volvió a asomarse con cuidado, cuando sintió que tiraban de su chaqueta.

-Bofur... nos van a castigar... -Bombur volvió a tirar de nuevo, al ver que su hermano no le hacía caso- Má nos va a dejar sin cenar... -Empezó a poner pucheritos, pero, lamentablemente para él, Bofur seguía asomado y no le sirvió de nada. -¡Bofur! 

-¡Chist! -Se giró de golpe, al oír a su hermano alzar la voz. -Como no estés calladito sí que nos van a castigar... -Cogió a su hermano en brazos y cargando con él bajó varios escalones, mientras este pataleaba pero, por suerte, en silencio. -Espera aquí -dijo volviendo a dejarle en el suelo. -Y no hagas ruido. Yo voy a mirar otro poco.

Bombur, sabiendo que no había nada que hacer, se sentó en las escaleras, de brazos cruzados, enfurruñado, mientras Bofur subía silenciosamente y volvía a asomarse. "Si consigo llegar corriendo hasta esa columna sin que me vean..." -pensaba para sí mismo cuando oyó una voz a sus espaldas. Y desde luego, no era su hermano.

-¡No deberías estar aquí! ¿¡Qué haces aquí!? - La voz, un tanto chillona, le atravesó de parte a parte. Bueno, les habían pillado. Suspiró y se preparó para la que le iba a caer una vez volviesen a casa.  
-¡Y no creas que a ti no te he visto! -Dijo la misma voz, acompañada de una mano en su hombro, que le obligó, literalmente, sin muchas consideraciones, a girarse.  
-Si no habláis pienso chivarme.

Frente a él estaba una enana que, al menos por la altura debía de ser bastante mayor que él. Pelo oscuro, suelto, con varias trenzas adornándolo, vestida con numerosas pieles y ni el más mínimo rastro de sonrisa en su cara, los ojos a juego con la dureza del rostro. Al no obtener una respuesta se cruzó de brazos.

-No quiero volver a repetirlo.

Bofur miró primero a su hermano, el cual parecía bastante nervioso, probablemente temiendo un castigo en el futuro próximo, y luego a la enana, de vuelta a Bombur y a la chica. Y no pudo evitar echarse a reír. Sería mayor que él, pero seguía siendo una cría. Y actuaba como una adulta. Y eso a Bofur le hizo gracia, probablemente por la novedad. Jugaba muchas veces con algunas enanas de su edad y, salvo para mofarse de sus padres, nunca actuarían así a propósito.

-¿¡Cómo osas reírte!? ¡Te he hecho una pregunta! -La risa pareció sacar de las casillas a la pequeña enana.- ¡Voy a contarles que estabais aquí y os encerrarán y... -No pudo terminar la frase, porque fue interrumpida por otra voz.

-¡La hemos encontrado! -Bofur, que aún seguía riéndose, pudo ver la transformación que sufrió en un instante la cara de la chica, de una adulta enfadada a una niña, si no asustada, al menos, preocupada. -Vuestro hermano...

Ni Bofur ni Bombur oyeron el final de la frase, pues el primero aprovechó ese momento de distracción para coger a su hermano de la mano y echar a correr escaleras abajo. 

-¡No pienso volver a subir ahí arriba! -Decía el más pequeño mientras corría, agarrado fuertemente de la mano de Bofur. -¡Esta vez Ma nos castiga, seguro!


End file.
